


Beginning

by dirkygoodness



Series: Angels, Demons, Winchesters, Oh Shit! [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU Gabe is alive n lives with the boys in the bunker, Cas is Human, Fluff, Gabe is in love, M/M, Sam waits for Cas to get to the bunker and gets a visit, Set sometime in season ten, So is Sam but he doesn't know it yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3228908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirkygoodness/pseuds/dirkygoodness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a little more than cold, the night air making his skin crawl and his eyes water. He shuffled his feet, his back aching from standing up for so long. It didn't really help matters that he hadn't actually slept for about three - five days? He wasn't actually sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not having Castiel be a bigger part of this one but I needed to get this scene out first. The next one is going to be HEAVY Destiel so have fun UvU  
> Sorry for inconveniences, misspellings, and any other mistakes I tried to fix as much as I could.

Sam called Castiel after Dean was turned back into a human. He knew the angel had wanted to be kept in the loop as he tried to make his way back to the bunker. Like Sam, he'd been out hunting for Dean, but hadn't been told that they'd found him until Sam had started to turn Dean back. The younger Winchester knew that Castiel was angry, no matter how much that he pretended he wasn't. He could tell that much by the tone in his voice.     
  
It didn't take long for Cas to get into the same town as them, and Sam suspected it might have been more illegal actions that got him there than anything else. He'd called Sam to tell him he was about ten minutes away, seven or eight minutes ago, and he now stood outside waiting for Castiel's car to come up to the bunker. It was a little more than cold, the night air making his skin crawl and his eyes water. He shuffled his feet, his back aching from standing up for so long. It didn't really help matters that he hadn't actually slept for about three - five days? He wasn't actually sure.  
  
Either way he was tired - almost all of his joints hurt, and on top of that he had to deal with making sure Dean was alright and... Gabriel. He wasn't sure what was going on there. Ever since the angel had shown up there had been hundreds of questions rolling around in his head, dying to be answered. But no matter how hard he wanted to ask them he had much more important things he was doing. Getting Cas back to the bunker was the number one priory.  
  
If anyone was going to be able to get through to Dean it was Castiel. The two where together after all. They may not have been doing anything recently - their relationship almost nonexistent - but that didn't mean the feelings weren't still there. He just hoped that Dean would be willing to forgive the angel. It wasn't like he'd wanted to have his grace ripped out of him and have himself thrown back down to earth. After that had happened he'd gone basically underground, what with having millions of angels trying to kill him.  
  
Sam still wasn't sure how he'd survived until they found him. And that's where it'd all gone to shit. Dean feeling betrayed and kicking Cas out, Sam being possessed by an angel, their fight between Metatron, all the death. So much death. And then there had been Ezikiel - or rather Gadreel.  After he'd gotten cast out, after Sam had spoken to him - got him to realize that Metatron wasn't a saint, he'd done something. He'd gotten into heaven and - being 'God's' right hand man - had easily tricked the man into a trap.   
  
And all the while Dean was turning into a demon. Crowley had made sure of that. Sam grit his teeth, casting his eyes down to the ground in attempt to fight off his anger. He couldn't even  _begin_  to describe how pissed off he was. If he had it his way Crowley would be dead by now. But he wasn't going to go hunt him down when Dean was still - he wouldn't use the word sick, but there was something still wrong. Dean hardly ate and he acted like he was a monster.   
  
Though Sam couldn't really blame him for that part. He'd been a demon, a monster in their eyes, and he'd killed people. Or, at least, Sam assumed he did. Otherwise the mark wouldn't have gotten so bad, right? Thankfully though, Dean did seem to be getting better. He was starting to eat more and make his stupid, sarcastic comments. But he still wasn't himself. That's where Castiel would come in. It was just a waiting game now, no way to tell really what was going to happen until it did, and Sam hoped to god that it was something useful - not his brother throwing a fit because 'Cas betrayed us!'.   
  
"You look like you're thinking hard there, Sammy." Gabriel said, appearing beside him suddenly and Sam had to bite down on his tongue to keep himself from jumping away from him. After Cas had become human he'd forgotten how annoying these angels could be. And that was very, very annoying.   
  
"Do you need something?" Gabriel hummed back and Sam almost wanted to shout at him to go away. The shorter of the two stretched his arms, raising them above his head as he practically  _moaned._ Sam felt his face heat up and he shoved his hands farther into his pockets. After the angel was done he laughed, head cocking to the side as he looked up at Sam with this look of - accomplishment?   
  
"Well seeing as my brother is going to get here soon, I've decided to wait for him with you." He waved his hand and the younger Winchester watched in slight shock as a sucker appeared in his hand. Gabriel shoved it into his mouth and grinned from ear to ear. "And seein' as I'm pretty sure you wanna talk - there's no better time than the present." And that was it, Sam glaring daggers at the angel and feeling his face heat up for a different reason than before.   
  
"Where the  _hell_ have you been, Gabriel? We thought you  _were dead_. You  _were_ dead, you left us that - that nasty video to prove it. Why the hell have you been  _hiding_ this whole time when you could have been helping us?! We thought you had started to do something  _other_ than fuck around like  a, a, a-"  
  
"Jerk?"  
  
"Like a jerk! I can't  _believe you, Gabriel_!" Sam was breathing hard, his hands clenched into fists at his side and all the while Gabe was just standing beside him, looking forwards and hardly acknowledging Sam. They stayed like that for a while, Gabriel staring into space and Sam panting and furious beside him. Eventually he did speak, however, his hands crossing over his chest defensively.   
  
"I was weak, Sam. I needed to regain my strength. And after the angels fell it wasn't like I could just poof around with my angel magic. I'd have had a metric shit ton of angry ex-angels after my ass, and that wouldn't have been at  _all_ healthy." He sighed, turning then to Sam. "It was too dangerous, Sam."  
  
"To dan- to d _angerous_? To dangerous?!" Sam roared, and he hoped that his face wasn't showing as much hurt as he felt right then because that would have made Gabriel pity him and he didn't need that. "We've been fighting those rat bastards all the while you were sipping on martinis and kicking back! Dean _died_! He turned into a-"  
  
"Demon, yes Sam, I know. That's why I'm here." Gabriel suddenly looked tired, like he'd been talking for years and no one was hearing him. Sam's fists unclenched slightly and he took a small step backwards. "I couldn't -" Gabe bit his lip, looking down.  
  
"I couldn't let him kill you, Sam." Sam blinked, taken back.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"What?"   
  
"Why couldn't you let him kill me? Is this another one of those stupid  _fucking_  prophecies, or whatever, that I'm supposed to fulfill that I couldn't die until I'd completed?" Sam looked at him hurt, because he was. How could Gabriel just show up here after they all thought he was dead an expect to get away with that? There was no freaking way he'd let that happen.   
  
"No!" Gabe shouted, his voice equally as hurt as Sam felt and laced with desperation.   
  
"Then what?" Sam asked, lowering his voice from what it'd been previously, his eyes trying to find something that gave him a hint to why Gabriel was here. Why he didn't just stay in hiding like he was used to. Because that would have been  _much_ easier than this.  
  
"Because... fuck it." The shorter man said, coming in front of Sam so quickly that he hardly had time to realize what was going on before there were lips pressing against his mouth - desperate, angry, sad. Gabriel's hands were against his cheeks, gentle, pulling him down to a level that allowed him to easily kiss Sam.   
  
He didn't stay like that though, pulling away with a puff and red cheeks to match Sam's own. "T-that's... that's why." Sam looked at him in shock, bewildered. Out of all the things he'd expected Gabe to say  _that_ had not been one of them. After a moment the angel backed away, turning away from Sam. "Sorry, it's stupid. I'll just go."   
  
"Wait!" Sam reached out, grabbing his arm in a death grip. Gabriel's head whipped around so quickly Sam was sure it must have hurt. "I- you could have - why didn't -"  
  
Gabriel smiled, turning around and coming closer. Sam could feel his chest move against him (did angels have to breath? he didn't think so, but maybe they did it because they had to keep their vessel alive? Or, something.) and he shivered. They looked at each other for a moment, before Sam moved, pushing his lips against Gabriel's own and that's when he knew he was screwed. 


End file.
